Femmes Fatales
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Drôle de phénomène, le genre de femme fatale… Comme celle qui était rentré chez elle il y avait un bon moment déjà, déçue. Il frissonna, à quoi bon. Crossover AddisonxHousexCuddy, triangle amoureux.
1. CHAPITRE 1 : Rencontre de deux imbéciles

**CHAPITRE 1 : Rencontre de deux imbéciles**  
Musique de ce chapitre : All Fall Down de One Republic

Titre : Femmes Fatales  
Auteur : Huddyct (Huddy-Addict)  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas  
Raiting : T  
Genre : Drama, Crossover Addison, Triangle amoureux  
Résumé :_ Drôle de phénomène, le genre de femme fatale… Comme celle qui était rentré chez elle il y avait un bon moment déjà, déçue. Il frissonna, à quoi bon. _

**HHHH  
**

Bon vieux verre de bourbon qui lui porte compagnie, bonnes vieilles habitudes presque perdues. Il soupira, _putain de vie_ pensa-t-il. Il aurait voulu devenir ivre en buvant seulement un unique verre de bourbon, ou deux, peut être trois… Mais étant un habitué des soirées de beuverie il sut d'avance qu'il en faudrait au moins six pour le rendre totalement stone. Et malgré sa réticence vis-à-vis des ses prochaines actes, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait plus que n'importe quoi en ce moment précis. D'un geste las, il appela le serveur. Peu de temps après un second verre tenait habilement dans sa main. Et voilà que le liquide coulait à nouveau dans sa gorge enflée. Dépit…

_**Flash Back**_

_Assise sur son perron, Cuddy attendait le plus patiemment possible qu'elle pouvait. Et dieu seul savait que c'était dur… Elle avait froid, ses dents claquées, ses mains étaient callée entre ses cuisses et elle frictionnait entre elles celles-ci pour ne pas mourir de froid. La pluie battait, et c'était le comble de son désespoir. Elle soupira, frissonna une nouvelle fois, et pria pour qu'il arrive rapidement. Comme si les cieux avaient entendu ses louanges, un vrombissement de moto lointains ce fit entendre. Elle sourit intérieurement et se releva afin de l'accueillir non sans réprimande. Il était indigne d'une femme d'attendre des heures au froid quand son cavalier s'en donnait à cœur joie sur son bolide. Il traversa la route et arriva à pas lents vers elle. Seul le bruit de sa canne brisait le silence de cette fin de soirée froide. _

_« - Tu sais que ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attend ?_

_Tu aurais du rentrer chez toi… »_

_Elle se braqua alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui adresser un petit sourire mutin. Le ton froid qu'il avait employé lui donna un gout amer dans la bouche. Allait-il mal ? Elle décida de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que même si c'était le cas, il ne lui en toucherait pas un mot. Elle enchaina sur autre chose alors qu'il tournait la clé dans la serrure._

_« - Tu devrait me faire un double, ça serait plus pratique »_

_Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de se retourner vers elle et de pouffer. S'attendant à une remarque sarcastique qui lui aurait davantage plu que ce silence pesant et douloureux, elle fut blessé de voir qu'il entrait sans se retourner. Elle passa l'éponge sur ces deux faux pas et le suivit jusque dans le salon. C'est seulement quand elle le vit se mettre au piano qu'elle comprit combien il n'allait pas bien. Son piano, son saule pleureur, l'objet qui recueillait ses déboires sans scier et sans prononcer le moindre mot plaintif. L'ami de rêve. Il joua une mélodie plutôt mélancolique, pas assez pour dire dramatique. Elle resta plantée un long moment au milieu du salon, tentant de comprendre par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, la cause de sa morosité nocturne. Puis, têtue, elle persista à s'aventurer sur un sujet miné_

_« - Je ne plaisantais pas quand je parlais du double… »_

_Il ne broncha pas, continuant de jouer de plus en plus rapidement comme si le son qu'émettait son instrument ponctuait avec sa mauvaise humeur progressive. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait que très rarement chez cet homme là : une certaine douceur, une langueur. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et elle sentit ses membres se tendres. Elle finit par s'asseoir près de lui. Soudain, il cessa de jouer. Sans dénier vouloir tourner la tête, il lui répondit d'un ton flinguant._

_« - Et moi j'était sérieux quand j'ai voulu te laisser croire que c'était hors de question »_

_Elle se bloqua. Comme si une fusillade venait de l'atteindre et de la molester jusqu'à la mort. Elle reprit lentement sa respiration après un long moment d'apnée. Il soupira de dépit. _

_« - Si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie, dit-le._

_Alors je te le dis, je ne veux pas de femme dans ma vie, on s'était bien compris, on couchait ensemble, point barre »_

_Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux devinrent humide malgré tout les efforts qu'elle fit pour les en empêcher. Désillusion infantile, espoir vain, la panoplie parfaite de l'idiote naïve pensa-t-elle. Elle déglutit, prenant son mal en patience, et finit par lâcher._

_« - Alors les call girl devraient te suffire »_

_Sur ce, il acquiesça, prit son manteau, et sortit avant de lâcher _

_« - Part quand tu veux, je ne rentrerais pas de la nuit »_

_Il claqua la porte, et soudain, elle sentit que plus jamais elle n'aurait l'occasion de lui voler un moment de tendresse comme elle s'était escrimait à faire durant ses dernière semaine. Elle était une vulgaire poupée gonflable, un truc spécial vidange de con aigri songea-t-elle en riant nerveusement. _

_Putain de vie, admit-t-elle_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Le postérieur d'une rousse très élégante se posa sur le siège à coté de celui de House. Au début, il ne s'agita pas, tirant mentalement un trait sur toute femmes confondus, call girl comme basique. Troisième verre, et un pour Wilson et ses psychanalyses ennuyantes, un ! La jeune femme aux pupilles étonnement bleues scruta en silence l'homme négligemment assis sur le siège de bar à coté du siens. Elle fut surprise et interloquée par son air désabusé et sombre… Elle le scanna de ses yeux de femmes seules et en déduit rapidement, que malgré son attitude vulgaire et sa singularité, il avait au moins le mérite d'être charmant. Peut être même sexy se laissa-t-elle penser… Il sentait son regard lui bruler la peau et mourrait de curiosité de se laisser le plaisir de la contempler, mais sa fierté lui gonfla le torse et il ne céda pas. Alors, téméraire, elle s'approcha un peu de lui, encore un peu. Elle commanda une téquila – _Toutes les femmes commandent des téquilas_, grogna-t-il intérieurement – et décida de ne pas rester dans l'ignorance puérile.

« - Problème de couple ? »

Il détourna enfin le regard vers elle et découvrit sans grande surprise qu'elle était spécialement belle. Les rousses ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment, mais celle-ci, c'était une rousse comme celles des magazines de mode, en moins prétentieuse et superficielle. Il soupira face à sa question et tenta de répondre quelque chose de décalé pour ne pas paraître ou avoir l'air de quelque chose…

« - Problème de sexe »

Un lourd silence donna sa sentence entre les deux personnes. Après un long moment de doute, la jeune femme éclata de rire sous l'œil sceptique du médecin misanthrope. Il la fusilla du regard, vraiment pas fier de s'être laissé intéresser par une inconnue alors que la solitude lui bottait si bien…

« - Quoi ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme pourrait exposer comme ça ses déficience de… vous savez »

Elle pointa un doigt vers son sexe en roulant légèrement des yeux, et il comprit. Effectivement, la réponse portait à confusion

« - Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, il y à un quiproquo. »

Elle haussa les épaules et tut son rire rauque et chaud. En effet, dans une autre situation, il aurait sûrement imaginé mainte et mainte façon d'aboutir au sport en chambre avec cette femme, mais actuellement, il n'avait qu'une envie, haïr toutes les femmes et leur faire savoir ! Il commanda son quatrième verre sous le regard légèrement confus du serveur, habitué à ceci mais pas adepte du surdosage. La rousse ne releva pas, elle sentait être partie pour finir de la même façon que lui… D'un œil distrait, elle scruta son visage fermé. Engager la conversation était trop tentant pour une personne comme elle, bavarde à faire parler un mur.

« - Addison Montgomery. A qui ais-je affaire ?

House »

Son désagréable naturel ne la fit pas fuir, à la grande surprise de l'homme qui n'avait pour habitude que de provoquer l'inverse. Conforté dans l'idée qu'il se foutait complètement de la présence de quelqu'un près de lui, il noya son regard océan dans son breuvage. Addison n'était pas de ces femmes qui abandonnent comme ça, sans avoir tenté la moindre approche théorique, c'est pour cela qu'elle se lança, aidée par l'alcool qui se mélangeait peu à peu à son sang.

« - J'ai été plaquée, vous savez. Oh je sais, ne vous fatiguez pas, vous vous en foutez royalement, ça se voit…

Vous avez été plaqué, j'ai plaqué

Vous venez de me dire que ce n'était pas une histoire de couple !?

On peut plaquer quelqu'un suite à une histoire de sexe…

Hm… cela me parait étrange tout de même… Mais les hommes ont la manie d'inventer des pratiques, alors, pourquoi pas »

Elle esquissa un sourire alors qu'il soupirait. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait ni ou il en était, ni ou il voulait aller. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas plus de sa « pseudo relation » avec Cuddy qu'un piètre spectateur et là était le problème pour la jeune femme qui en voulait visiblement plus… Mais aprioris, il n'était pas apte à lui donner plus. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, pas vraiment… Elle était pourtant prévenue au commencement de leur petit jeu. Pas de relation, seulement du sexe. Et voilà qu'elle avait déjà enfreint les règles en dormant plus d'une fois chez lui. Il n'avait trouvé le courage de lui dire catégoriquement de rentrer chez elle, mais lorsqu'elle lui avait implicitement proposé de lui fabriquer un double, sa perception des choses changea… Et il remit immédiatement les pendules à l'heure, les choses en places. Et cette fois, il le pensa, pour la première fois : Merde, et si… ?

« - Vous doutez ?

Comme tout le monde, ni plus, ni moins…

Vous avez peur

Non

Vous mentez

Tout le monde ment »

Elle émit un petit rire qui laissait présager de son amusement pour le phénomène à qui elle avait affaire. Il n'en fit pas autant, se contentant de tourner les yeux sans grand intérêt. Autant il n'aimait pas la pitié, il ne supportait pas non plus d'être un animal de foire… Irrité par le comportement de la jolie rousse, il s'engagea à la mettre mal à l'aise à son tour.

« - Qu'est ce qu'une femme comme vous fait au bar à une heure pareille ? Oh non, ce n'est pas une technique de drague se basant sur la flatterie, c'est une question qui pour une fois qu'on vous la pose, est d'une sincérité véritable.

Je bois, je me morfonds, je rencontre des hommes aigri…

Je ne me sens pas visé

Bonne idée _Mister Ego_

J'ai horreur des surnoms

House n'en est pas un ?

Certainement pas

Votre prénom ?

Greg

Gregory ?

Qu'est ce que ça change ? »

Rien, ça ne changeait rien au caractère du personnage. Elle rangea ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et commanda un _Sex on the Beach_ ce qui attisa l'attention de l'homme qui, étant persuadé que les femmes ne buvaient que de la téquila, se demanda si celle-ci n'était pas différente des clichés que l'ont croisait partout. House, extrêmement fatigué, venant d'engloutir son cinquième verre, décida que la limite était là pour ce soir, ou qu'au mieux, il terminerait sa cuite chez lui. Il se redressa, rendit un minimum droit son dos, courbé depuis plus de deux heures et se leva. Addison se tourna vers lui, et lui glissa alors qu'il jetait un billet de 20 euros sur le comptoir

« - A bientôt, Greg House

Adieu, femme plaqué »

Elle rit en silence, il sourit quand il se trouve dos à elle. Drôle de phénomène, le genre de femme fatale… Comme celle qui était rentré chez elle il y avait un bon moment déjà, déçue. Il frissonna, à quoi bon.


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : Confrontation houleuse

**CHAPITRE 2 : Confrontation houleuse**  
Musique de ce chapitre : Aucune (impossible de la retrouver, youtube ayant supprimé le mien vers la musique...

Titre : Femmes Fatales  
Auteur : Huddyct (Huddy-Addict)  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas  
Raiting : T  
Genre : Drama, Crossover Addison, Triangle amoureux  
Résumé :_ Drôle de phénomène, le genre de femme fatale… Comme celle qui était rentré chez elle il y avait un bon moment déjà, déçue. Il frissonna, à quoi bon. _

**HHHH**

Une dure nuit d'insomnie non volontaire est égale à une journée horriblement longue. Tel était le piètre destin de Cuddy pour ce Mardi de janvier. Plongée dans ses dossiers, sa tête tomba lourdement sur l'un d'eux. Pourquoi le sommeil décidait toujours de poindre son nez quand le moment n 'était plus venu de l'accueillir ? Pour faire parler les idiotes, en conclut-t-elle. D'un geste las, elle referma le troisième bloc à paperasse de la matinée. La lamentable vitesse qu'elle avait adoptée pour accomplir ses taches ce matin se référençait à celle d'un escargot en rut… Trêve de songes inutiles, elle recevait quelqu'un à l'hôpital ce matin. Une obstétricienne à renommée internationale, une vraie perle ! Et l'hôpital en avait bien besoin… Certes elle ne restait que quelques jours -seulement quatre - mais cela suffisait pour rassurer la doyenne. Une main tambourina légèrement sur sa porte. Elle fit signe à la personne en question d'entrer, sans oser relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard azur et dur de House, bien qu'il ne frappait jamais à sa porte… Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Cuddy fur étonné d'entendre des talons claquer après avoir donné son autorisation à entrer … Quelle autre femme du personnel se permettait-t-elle d'employer la touche personnelle de sa patronne ? Quelle infirmière prenait soin d'être élégante même au boulot, entre blessure, chair, et point de suture ? Sans doute aucune. Et ce fut pour cette raison que Lisa Cuddy redressa presque automatiquement la tête.

« - Bonjour Docteur Cuddy »

Sa stupéfaction ne fut pas moindre. On lui avait précisé qu'elle était obstétricienne mais avait-t-on oublié de lui dire qu'elle avait une élégance à vous couper le souffle et à gonfler votre poitrine d'une étrange jalousie honteuse ? Elle dissimula tant bien que mal son anxiété vis-à-vis de cette femme presque parfaite et se contenta de lui serrer la main chastement. Et maintenant ?

« - Je suis Addison Forbes Montgomery

Eh bien… Bienvenue Docteur Montgomery.

Je suis très enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler dans votre hôpital, vous avez beaucoup de mérite, sachez le, je ne pense pas être capable un jour de fournir autant de boulot que celui d'une directrice d'hôpital !

Merci, il est vrai que ce n'est pas tout les jours facile, mais je fais du mieux que je peux, et voyez le résultat »

Avalant avec délectation son premier point du coté de la popularité féminine, Cuddy se sentit honteuse d'être si puérile. Mais après tout, la victoire n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, et contrairement à certains goujat comme House, son égo en avait bien besoin. Elle lui sourit, un peu hypocritement, mais avec joie. Addison sortit de son sac un grand dossier qu'elle tendit d'une gracieuse main vernis, à Cuddy. Les possibilités d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette grande femme, rousse et radieuse, étaient nombreuses, mais Cuddy préféra rester dans l'ignorance pour le moment. Ce ne fut pas de l'avis de sa cible…

« - Vous travaillez avec beaucoup d'homme j'ai pu remarquer, ce n'est pas trop dur d'assumer toutes ces testostérones à longueur de temps ? Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de parler de ce coté là… »

Cuddy releva la tête, surprise. Du culot, une touche d'humour, et voilà le tout. Elle déglutit et la première image qui lui vint en tête était celle d'un House totalement affolé près à lui offrir tout de lui, même le meilleur…

« - Je vous avoue que parfois, les hommes sont un peu… masculins, eux même, donc, terriblement irritant ! Mais mes employés sont correct dans l'ensem- »

Comme si la foudre s'abattait sur elle, elle vit House entrait avec pertes et fracas au même moment, coupant court à sa phrase méliorative. Elle inspira et le supplia du regard. Evidemment, il n'en fit rien, comme à sa grande habitude de ne jamais obéir à ses semblables.

« - Tiens donc ! Il me semble qu'une rousse était assise à coté de moi hier soir, ne serait-ce pas vous ? Si, il me semble bien, vous avez le même rictus que quand vous avez bien omis le fait que vous vous étiez fait plaquer ! Oui, j'ai une mémoire sélective, excusez-moi en, mais l'alcool, vous savez… Enfin bref, passons, j'étais plutôt venu voir la paire de fesse numéro deux, celle de la brune ! »

Une avalanche de lave atteint sans ménagement le cerveau de Cuddy qui sentit sa colère remplacer son calme. Alors, en plus elle connaissait l'abrutit avec qui elle couchait ? Miséricorde ! Addison tenta par tout les moyens de se faire toute petite et fut doublement exorbitée par le ton qu'employait l'homme avec sa… Patronne ? C'était dur à croire. Il s'avança et balança une culotte et deux paire de chaussette tout droit sortit de sa poche.

« - Bout de linge et source à puanteur, un truc que vous aviez oublié dans MA maison »

Et là, ce fut le cataclysme

« - HOUSE ! Je vous demande avec tout le respect que je n'ai PAS pour votre caractère de con fini, de sortir de mon bureau et de disposer ! Rajoutez à ceci le fait que mon postérieur vous emmerde profondément, oh si vous saviez !

Je crois que je vais vous laisser…

NON ! Vous restez ! »

Addison s'assit finalement, plongeant son regard dans la couleur terne de la moquette du bureau. Que faire de mieux ? Rien, sans aucun doute. Quand House et Cuddy partaient dans une dispute, il était perdu d'avance pour la personne présente, d'espérer un minimum d'intérêt quelconque de leur part. Cuddy tenta par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de faire taire sa haine, mais son corps frémissait de violence non-assouvie. Elle souffla, en vain.

« - Retournez à vos consultations

Non !

Ce n'est pas une suggestion, c'est un ORDRE !

En général c'est moi qui donne les ordres avec vous, madame

Cessez ce petit jeu, il me semble pourtant que hier vous étiez clair, plus question de quoi que ce soit, alors maintenant, veuillez me laisser libre court à mes activités LOIN de vous, de votre tête d'idiot aigri !

Je veux la biopsie

Bon sang… Faites-la ! Si le patient y passe, vous y passez aussi, mais en prison, pas à la morgue, comme vous en avez sûrement rêvé des millions de fois, vous savez, ces fois ou vous avez tenté le pire ? Hm ? Très bien ! Maintenant ! SORTEZ ! »

Plus un aboiement qu'un ordre, le ton de Cuddy fut désarmant et laissa House tétanisé, bien qu'il n'en fit rien paraître. Sortant en claquant la porte d'une violence exagérée, Cuddy souffla. Elle se rassit, sourit à l'attention d'Addison et reprit, le plus calmement possible.

« - Reprenons »

Elle allait vite déchanter, on n'humiliait pas House, pas si facilement.


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : La Guerre

**CHAPITRE 3 : ****La Guerre**  
Musique de ce chapitre : Cheap and Cheerfull de The Kills

Titre : Femmes Fatales  
Auteur : Huddyct (Huddy-Addict)  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas  
Raiting : T  
Genre : Drama, Crossover Addison, Triangle amoureux  
Résumé :_ Drôle de phénomène, le genre de femme fatale… Comme celle qui était rentré chez elle il y avait un bon moment déjà, déçue. Il frissonna, à quoi bon. _

**HHHH**

Une similitude de frottement de jupe et de claquement de talon. Un regard perçant. Deux femmes marchaient d'un pas décidé, traversant l'aile obstétrique du PPTH.

« - Nous y voilà »

Le sourire victorieux de la brune fit défaillir un instant sa concurrente. En effet, elle était sacrément fière de cette partie là de l'hôpital, sa réussite, le fruit de son travail personnel et surtout, l'endroit ou elle pouvait le mieux exercer sa spécialité, avec brio. Lui ouvrant la porte du bureau qui lui serait attribuée, Cuddy attendit sa réaction, prête à bondir si celle-ci ne lui convenait point. La jeune rousse scanna les lieux avec parcimonie, évaluant son potentiel de réussite dans un tel environnement. _Ose critiquer ma belle, je t'attends. _

« - C'est… parfait, j'adore déjà cette endroit. Je suis sûre de pouvoir y travailler en parfaite harmonie.

Heureuse vous l'entendre dire »

Jubilant d'un certain plaisir, Cuddy continua sa route, présentant chacun des éléments de cette aile.

Elle s'appliquait sur les mots, appuyait avec insistance quelque détail qui lui paraissait intéressant et brillant. Elle n'avait jamais eu de concurrence. Pas même une infirmière assez sexy pour la déstabiliser. Addison était l'élément déclencheur d'une certaine jalousie qu'elle ne se connaissait que très peu. Un cataclysme intérieur qui la faisait bouillir de quiétude. Sa classe, égale à celle de la doyenne, son sourire, ses yeux d'une couleur semblable à la sienne, tout dans cet aspect, travaillé avec soin, la rendait réticente. N'aurait-elle jamais pensé qu'un jour, une obstétricienne renommée empièterai sur ses plates bandes ? Bien sûr que non. Elle ne soupçonnait pas non plus cette petite haine qui croupissait au fond d'elle. Elle avait appris à se battre, à écraser les autres s'il le fallait. Elle était la première femme de son état à devenir Doyenne d'un hôpital entier, il était primordial pour elle d'avoir une défense robuste.

« - Bon, nous avons finit pour le moment, cela vous intéresse-t-il de voir les autres ailes de l'hôpital ? Vous aurez sûrement besoin de l'avis de notre grand diagnosticien… mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà »

Une pointe de reproche dans la voie, Cuddy finit par un sourire faussement mielleux, en en arrachant un à sa collègue rousse. Elle la suivit, sans broncher, consciente d'un malaise entre elles. Addison n'avait pas un esprit de compétition. Pas en matière de travail, du moins. Elle avait eu sa place partout ou elle était allée, réputée et choyée, ses supérieurs avaient toujours eu une grande admiration pour la qualité de son travail. Cependant, en matière d'homme, elle avait connu bien des batailles. Récupérer son mari Derek n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle avait du faire preuve d'une certaine assurance, d'une méchanceté puisée dans son fort intérieur, pour mettre à terme la petite idylle qu'une jeune interne avait tissé avec celui qu'elle aimait, à cette époque... Elle avait supportée le fait d'être passé pour quelqu'un d'acerbe et égoïste, mais peu lui importait, lorsque l'enjeu est de taille, les conséquences ne sont pas remise en cause. Il lui semblait bien que le problème de Cuddy n'était pas d'ordre professionnel, mais plutôt d'ordre personnel.

« - Je vous présente le docteur Chase, le docteur Cameron et le docteur Foreman, mes employés mais aussi ceux du docteur House, qui ne devrait pas tarder à… »

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une silhouette haute et légèrement bossue les dépassa sans leur accorder importance. Elle roula des yeux. L'animosité qu'elle ressentait à son égard ne faisait que croitre, provoquant de drôle de sueurs sur son front. Si seulement elle pouvait l'anéantir d'un regard, aussi noir qu'il soit. Le dialogue silencieux qui s'établit entre elle et lui criait les injures qu'elle refusait de lui dire, ne voulant provoquer le dragon qui sommeillait dans en eux.

« - Il se peut que le Docteur Montgomery est besoin de vous durant son travail ici…

Aucun problème, je me ferais un plaisir de la recevoir… au bord de ce balcon si… plongeant. »

Le regard du diagnosticien se fendit en un sourire narquois à souhait. Il adressa ce sourire à la rousse pulpeuse qui lui rendit tant bien que mal son sarcasme, gênée par la présence d'une certaine femme, dont la tension était palpable.

« - Mes balcons sont fermé par de long rideaux noir, dommage »

Un clin d'œil manqua de lui échapper, elle trépigna, sentant ce petit jeu lui plaire d'avance. L'homme détourna enfin l'œil, fixa Cuddy d'un air de victoire.

« - Les rideaux, ça se tire »

Il glissa ses yeux dans ceux d'Addison, quittant ceux de Cuddy qui ne mirent pas bien longtemps à s'écarquiller d'effroi. La patronne se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, retenant cette insulte qui lui brulait les lèvres, si violente… _Tu n'es qu'un petit fils de pute. _

Un nouveau débat muet s'établit entre eux, acharné, âpre et ardent. Addison n'osait bouger, ne sachant que faire, que dire. Elle ne voulait plus de cette affrontement qu'elle avait connu des années auparavant et pourtant, bien des choses lui passaient par la tête, réveillant son caractère passif agressif. Le silence mourut enfin lorsqu'un des trois larbins interrogea son patron, hésitant. Cuddy cligna des yeux, redescendant sur terre avec frénésie.

« - Docteur Montgomery, vous commencez demain. House, je veux les dossiers des derniers patients dans mon bureau ce soir. »

Aucun mot de dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres à temps. Frustré par son manque de réaction, House regarda les hanches de Cuddy qui semblait accentuer d'avantage leur mouvement est-ouest habituel. _Une grande joueuse_, songea-t-il. Il reporta son attention sur la rousse, toujours présente dans l'encadrement de la porte. Fière de s'apercevoir que le diagnosticien était quelque peu perturbé, elle s'approcha de lui, murmura pour lui une phrase faussement secrète.

« - Sachez que mon balcon est protégé par une baie vitrée, elle même protégée par un rideau métallique, essayer de les tirer, vous risquez de vous en mordre les doigts, _Mister Ego_. »

Une étincelle de perversité brilla dans les yeux de l'acerbe docteur. La guerre était lancée.


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : Défi Devastateur

**CHAPITRE 4 : ****Défi Devastateur**  
Musique de ce chapitre : Totem de Zazie

Titre : Femmes Fatales  
Auteur : Huddyct (Huddy-Addict)  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas  
Raiting : T  
Genre : Drama, Crossover Addison, Triangle amoureux  
Résumé :_ Drôle de phénomène, le genre de femme fatale… Comme celle qui était rentré chez elle il y avait un bon moment déjà, déçue. Il frissonna, à quoi bon. _

**HHHH**

Le reflet singulier de la lune se retranscrivait sur le tableau blanc du diagnosticien, donnant une drôle de lueur à la pièce dans lequel l'ardent docteur terminait avec rage ses dossiers. Il n'aimait pas la paperasse. Il estimait valoir mieux qu'un secrétaire idiot. Soupirant une énième fois, il se rendit compte de l'heure tardive. 23h. Le temps passait-il aussi vite qu'on le prétendait ? Grognement. Il s'accorda une minute de songe. Fermant les yeux, il se surprit à apercevoir en image distincte le visage de la rouquine, puis celui de la doyenne. Il rouvrit les yeux rapidement, s'étonnant de la nature de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il décida de clore à nouveaux ses paupières, ce ne fut que quelques instants. Un bruit distinct de talons le ramena à la réalité. Poussé par un sentiment inconnu, il se leva. Cherchant des yeux la provenance de ce cliquetis propre à deux femmes.

« - On rêve docteur ? »

Addison. Elle venait de faire son apparition, aussi furtive qu'elle soit, dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui souriant.

« - J'avais des… des dossiers à remplir

Je suis navrée de devoir vous en rajouter un de plus, mais j'aurais besoin de votre avis sur une patiente, tenez »

Elle s'avança sous l'œil jugeur de House qui saisit son dossier d'une main voleuse. Il le jeta sur la pile presque achevé, posée négligemment sur son bureau. Il scruta sa visiteuse nocturne, comptant mentalement les atouts de celle-ci. Non, elle n'avait pas la touche finale et parfaite que possédait Cuddy, mais elle était tout de même troublante, presque … envoutante. Il chercha des raisons à leur comportement, à tous. Son envie irrépressible de lui témoigner son vice à la vue de son ancienne maitresse, son bonheur de voir celle-ci se mordre les doigts de jalousies. La façon dont la femme rousse répondait à ses joutes, élégamment, presque à la hauteur de celle de Cuddy. Et puis, elle, Lisa, qui agissait comme si un lourd danger planait au dessus d'eux, flouait leur horizon. Puis il songeait, à sa froideur du dernier soir ou elle avait marchait allègrement sur le sol de son appartement, désormais vide. Regrettait-il la nonchalance de ses actes, la façon mesquine dont il avait retourné le problème contre elle, sans rancune. Non, il ne regrettait pas. Et pourtant, la douce odeur du sexe et de la peau de pèche de cette brune éclatante venait parfois à lui manquer. Terriblement.

« - Je me trompe, ou vous avez une relation avec votre très chère patronne ?

Êtes-vous réellement intéressée par mes activités extra professionnelles ?

Vous la mettez dans un de ces états… Une vraie lionne. Je connais cette attitude comme si j'en étais la reine.

C'est peut-être le cas…

Peut-être. »

Ils se toisèrent en silence. Elle se pencha légèrement sur sa gauche et remarqua la canne posée contre le bureau, canne qu'elle avait déjà aperçue sans y porter une réelle attention.

« - Jolie canne

Très utile pour emballer les filles, tout autant que vos jupes fendue sur le coté droit

Vous plaisez vous à contempler sans relâche les fines cuisses de vos collègues de boulot ?

Seulement de celle qui m'inspire une attitude bestiale refoulée »

Son rire rauque retentit dans la pièce comme le bruit d'un jugement que l'on fait tomber, de façon inoffensive mais très révélatrice pour la suite.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous inspire ceci en moi ?

Votre façon de parler en haussant vos sourcil circonflexe, vos cheveux toujours relâché, long, et couleur crinière de lionne

Observateur

Vous ne niez pas les faits ?

Je crois que votre prétendante nous observent »

En effet, les mouvements de Cuddy se figèrent lorsqu'elle eut remarqué que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Quatre yeux désireux de lire dans ses pensées. Elle balbutia pour elle-même, tourna les talons, revint sur ses pas, et finit par sortir à la hâte, honteuse.

« - Elle est dingue de vous

Pas plus que vous…

Décidément, vous et votre égo…

Elle vous redoute, le savez-vous ?

Je m'en doute bien

Voulez vous lui donner une bonne raison de se faire du souci ? »

Addison ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle sentit sa poitrine se soulever, serait-ce de l'engouement ? Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce petit souffle de méchanceté qu'elle possédait encore finisse par disparaître. Tant de haine accumulé envers le monde entier, sa stérilité, son jonglage incessant et frustrant d'un lit à un autre, la perte de son enfant qu'elle aurait tant voulu posséder à cette heure… Et puis, son incontestable irritation à la vue de celle qui lui avait prit son mari. Le passé ne s'effaçait jamais vraiment. Et elle suppliait les cieux d'être l'exception qui confirme cette foutue règle. En vain. Elle chancela, ferma un court instant les yeux, voyant défiler le déboire de sa vie. Ce visage, fuyant, affolé, apeuré à l'idée de perdre celui qu'elle était la seule à posséder dans ses filets, avant qu'Addison n'arrive. Cuddy, et sa façon idiote d'apporter de l'importance à des parties de jambe en l'air insignifiante. Etait-ce le moment de prouver qu'elle pouvait aussi être la trainée qui volait sans retenue les hommes de ses collègues ? Elle secoua nerveusement la tête. La compétition était perdue d'avance, et peu importait, elle n'en voulait pas… Ou pas pour le moment.

« - Je… Je dois y aller. A demain

Réfléchissez bien, j'ai des atouts penchant en ma faveur… »

Elle soupira et retint une exclamation de stupeur. Elle aimait les hommes sûrs d'eux… Marc et Alex en était la preuve. La preuve d'une faiblesse dont elle avait eu longuement honte. _Oubli ma vieille._

« - Demain soir, même bar, même heure. A vous de voir, _mistrees_. »

Addison sortit, courant presque du haut de ses talons aiguille non-confortable. Elle avait le destin d'une relation tortueuse entre ses mains. Elle serra ses bras sur sa poitrine. _Dure tentation. _L'apesanteur d'un sentiment d'envi irrépressible lui noua l'estomac. Ne fallait-il pas toujours céder au désir ?


	5. CHAPITRE 5 : Histoire d'humiliation

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le début d'une grande histoire d'humiliation**  
Musique de ce chapitre : (à mettre après les trois HHH., au début de la POV cuddy jusqu'à la fin) Hamburg Song de Keane

Titre : Femmes Fatales  
Auteur : Huddyct (Huddy-Addict)  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas  
Raiting : T  
Genre : Drama, Crossover Addison, Triangle amoureux  
Résumé :_ Drôle de phénomène, le genre de femme fatale… Comme celle qui était rentré chez elle il y avait un bon moment déjà, déçue. Il frissonna, à quoi bon. _

**HHHH**

Elle était venue. Non elle ne l'avait pas prémédité. Marchant dans les rues, ses pas l'avait portée devant la porte battante de ce bar bondé. Elle s'en voulait. Mais désormais, il était impossible de reculer. Le regard de l'homme lui brulait la peau tant il l'encourageait à avancer vers lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier longtemps, marchant d'un pas feutré jusqu'à cette silhouette imposante et dure.

« - Prise au piège » murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'a quelques pas de lui.

Il ne se lassa pas d'observer son trouble, sa manière hésitante de tourner la tête de droite à gauche, comme en proie à un danger quelconque. Il était bien rare chez une telle femme de réagir ainsi. Il fit couler le breuvage qu'il tenait entre ses mains le long de sa gorge. Chaleur.

« - Une téquila ?

Vodka

Wow, vous y allez fort. »

Elle soupira, frotta ses mains entres elles, et s'assit. Sa chevelure rousse retombant toujours et éternellement sur ses épaules à demi dénudés. Ses yeux bleus fuyaient ceux du docteur, comme effrayé par ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne pourrait s'y soustraire, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Les hommes avaient toujours eu raison d'elle. C'était une vérité, difficile à admettre, mais pourtant bien réelle. Sa vodka lui fut amené et elle s'empressa de la boire, voulant se rendre éméché au plus vite, pour ne pas trop regretter ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir, et mettre ceci sur le dos de l'alcool. Pauvre boisson qui portait tout les torts. Elle rit nerveusement.

« - Jolies chaussures »

Ayant presque oublié la présence de l'homme non loin d'elle, elle tourna vivement la tête, peut-être trop vivement.

« - Jolie veste en cuir

Elle n'est là que pour l'artifice, les femmes adorent l'arracher. »

Elle frissonna. Son sourire narquois réveilla en elle un sentiment de besoin inassouvi. Il se leva, sous l'air interrogateur de celle qui buvait déjà une seconde boisson alcoolisé.

« - On ne va pas s'appesantir de détails insignifiants. »

Il prit la direction de la sortie. Elle ne fut pas longue à suivre ce même chemin, douteuse mais envieuse de découvrir ce qu'un tel homme pouvait bien réserver à une femme comme elle. Il enfourcha sa moto, elle monta dans sa voiture. Elle le suivit. Le retardement de la bombe avait commencé.

**HHH**

Seule face à sa solitude, Cuddy ne cessait de ressasser le moment où tout avait basculé du mauvais coté, le moment, acerbe, violent et dur, qui les avaient entrainés à stopper leur pseudo-relation. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'important en somme, s'il avait s'agit d'un homme a part entier, tous le monde aurait trouvé ça normal que ça ne dure pas, il aurait été simple de dire que ça ne comptait pas. Mais c'était lui. Elle avait travaillé dur pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un geste de lui, une caresse, un peu de tendresse transmise dans la violence de ses touchers. Elle avait mené une bataille incommensurable, s'était livrée à un défi presque irréalisable. Elle ne voulait pas le changer, juste… pour elle. Un petit peu. Elle soupira. _Ce que tu peux être idiote ma pauvre fille…_

Mais pourtant…Sa naïveté ne l'avait-elle pas aidée ?

Elle sentit un froid glacial lui étreindre le corps, entrer dans sa cage thoracique et mourir dans son estomac. Deuxième soir. Etait-ce si dur que cela ? Sa dépendance, désormais mise à nue, lui inspira un dégout profond pour elle-même. Elle se sentit greloter, tira la couverture jusqu'à son cou, et ramena ses jambes contre son corps. Rien ne valait la chaleur humaine d'un corps brulant encore de désir, à vos cotés.

Pourquoi avait-elle voulu brûler des étapes ? C'était pourtant si… si détendu. Il y avait du sexe, beaucoup de sexe, du plaisir, et cela ne lui avait pas suffit. Elle avait été profondément agacée par le fait d'attendre des heures dehors pour seulement « coucher » avec son employé. Ne pouvait-elle pas exiger mieux ? Et bien si, et elle l'avait clairement fait. Une clé. Elle avait demandé une clé. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un petit objet métallique qui s'introduisait dans une serrure pour pénétrer dans la maison qui se trouvait derrière. Et il s'était braqué. Mais là n'était pas le problème, elle aurait du s'en douter, elle aurait du choisir une méthode plus… convenue. C'était House, il était définitivement cloitré dans sa bulle, faite de brique, de pierre, et de chose pour le moins incassable. Et pourtant, elle martelait dessus, depuis des mois. 4 mois pour être exact. Elle tapait, à coup de pelle, de fourche, et alors qu'elle décidait de prendre la pelleteuse, il se renfrognait, et elle perdait tout. Si seulement elle avait pris plus de précaution, il n'y aurait pas eu ce duel avec cette foutue rousse qui la hantait. Elle aurait su que House lui appartenait toujours, qu'il ne chercherait pas par tous les moyens de la rendre folle.

Lorsqu'elle avait sentit la sentence tomber, elle avait cru que ce n'était qu'un avant gout d'une prochaine crise, prévue pour une date lointaine. Mais non, il avait usé d'un euphémisme pour lui faire comprendre sans trop la brusquer qu'il y avait un mur entre une clé et leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Une muraille, pour être plus juste. _Pourquoi-pas celle de Chine_...songea-t-elle Elle avait retiré sa main de son épaule, s'était résolue à se battre. Son ton était clair et concis, s'en était finit. La montagne d'espoir qu'elle avait construite était inutile, elle aurait préférée s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Assez pour ne pas souffrir d'une rupture de contrat comme celle-ci.

Et s'il n'était pas trop tard pour tenter de se sortir la tête de l'eau ? Une vague d'aspiration la submergea, contre son grès. Il suffisait qu'elle lui parle, ce serait dur, il faudrait s'accrocher, mais si elle saisissait l'occasion de remettre à plat ce début de chemin qu'ils avaient tracé, de lui dire que le sexe et uniquement cela la comblait, sans omettre que ce ne serait pas pour toujours, peut-être pourrait-elle rattraper le coup. Au pire elle se ridiculiserait, au mieux elle récupérerait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, sa sexualité et cet espoir d'un jour faire tourner les choses en sa faveur. Elle tendit la main vers le téléphone.

**HHH**

Fougue. Maladresse. Vengeance.

House s'appliquait à rendre folle chaque femme qui passait le pas de sa porte. Dit comme ça, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il y en avait des centaines… Non, il y en avait eu 3. Trois qui n'était pas de vulgaires putes. Stacy, son ex femme qui l'avait détruit. Cuddy, sa patronne avec qui il entretenait des relations ambigües. Addison, le déclencheur d'un besoin de vengeance envers la seconde, indomptable.

Pas seulement un moyen de vengeance, plus que ça. Un besoin de lui faire comprendre, malgré la fausseté de ceci, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Que n'importe qui pouvait le combler, pour cette partie là du contrat. Il avait besoin qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle lui laisse des distances suffisantes à son confort. Il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne à quel point il ne voulait dépendre d'une seule personne. Il pouvait puiser dans la diversité. Elle n'était pas essentielle, se serinait-il à penser.

La méchanceté de l'acte était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour retracer ses frontières, sans user d'argument verbal qui pourrait être trop violent. C'était une justification à son attitude. Voilà tout. Lui prouver qu'il pouvait très bien trouver une prochaine femme. Non pas pour vivre, mais pour assouvir son besoin sexuel de male normalement constitué. Peut être aussi pour lui montrer à quel point leur relation été stationnaire, et à quel point elle ne concernait que le sexe en lui-même.

Un décolleté se perdit dans son salon. Aucune tendresse, juste de la violence.

Elle ne protestait pas, elle avait l'habitude, elle y prenait gout. Marc lui avait donné gout à cela.

Elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture, tombant sur le lit avec lui. Il n'y avait là aucune marque d'affection.

Soudain, le téléphone présent sur sa table de chevet, sonna. Personne n'y répondit, il était trop tard pour téléphoner, on ne faisait pas attendre une bombe à retardement. Un bip strident et incongru retentit dans la pièce ou le dernier rempart de la nudité de deux personnes perdues et en proie à de futurs regrets, s'envolait. Le son leur parvint aux oreilles sans les stopper.

_Vous avez un nouveau message._

_« House… ? Tu…Tu ne réponds pas. Chose normale. Tu n'aime pas parler, et tu sais pertinemment que je t'appelle pour ça. Tu n'es pas un excellent diagnosticien pour rien, n'est-ce-pas ? Observateur, à mon grand dam… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je téléphone en réalité. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien te dire ? De me rappeler ? Tu ne le feras pas. D'oublier que j'ai tenté de bousculer les choses ? Tu n'oublieras pas, et moi non plus. Alors… Je n'ai plus qu'à m'excuser pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis ? Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait justifier des excuses de ma part… Mais est-ce le prix à payer pour … Non, je ne dirais pas le mot qui me brule les lèvres, parce que tu fuirais d'avantage. Sache simplement que si pour que nos petites affaires reprennent, il faut simplement que je me contente du peu que tu peux m'offrir, alors j'accepte. Ma naïveté et ma faiblesse me perdront, mais peu importe. En grande perdante que je suis, je fais encore une fois ce sacrifice. Mais la question que je me pose, c'est de savoir si un jour, toi aussi tu seras capable de sacrifier quelque chose, pour quelqu'un, pour moi peut-être ? Trêve d'illusion, bonne nuit....Tu sais ou me trouver si tu…change d'avis. Ou oublie ce que je viens de te dire, ça aussi c'est une bonne chose. Bonne nuit. »_

Il entra en elle. Ils regretteront longtemps. Le bip retentit à nouveau. Fin du message, début d'une longue histoire d'humiliation.


	6. CHAPITRE 6 : Regrets corrompus

**CHAPITRE 6 : Regrets corrompus**  
Musique de ce chapitre : Untouched des Veronica's

Titre : Femmes Fatales  
Auteur : Huddyct (Huddy-Addict)  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas  
Raiting : T  
Genre : Drama, Crossover Addison, Triangle amoureux  
Résumé :_ Drôle de phénomène, le genre de femme fatale… Comme celle qui était rentré chez elle il y avait un bon moment déjà, déçue. Il frissonna, à quoi bon. _

**HHHH**

Le corps moite, il s'éveilla. Comme si sa peau adhérait au matelas, il n'osa se lever, observant la fenêtre, l'air pensif.

Le ciel était gris, les nuages omni-présent, aucun soleil pour donner le courage de se lever. Juste du morne, du blafard, et un sentiment d'angoisse. La lueur du jour avait déserté, laissant la pénombre emprisonner la pièce.

Il observa, autour de lui, cherchant à retrouver ses marques. La tête encore embrouillée par l'alcool, l'erreur et le remord qui pointait son nez, il enfouit son visage au creux de l'oreiller. La texture agréable le renvoya au corps voluptueux de sa patronne, ses courbes finement esquissés, la façon qu'elle avait de chercher la suprématie sans retour. Il frémit. Le retour à la réalité ne fut pas long à venir.

Des souvenirs assaillaient son esprit, s'imposant, lui donnant un haut-le-cœur qu'il n'aurait su qualifier.

_Flash Back_

_Addison sursauta, remarquant avec effroi qu'elle s'était endormie involontairement. Elle sentit une sueur froide la saisir, bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ? Les yeux s'emplissant soudain de larmes de honte, d'une impression d'être salis par quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire, elle se leva, cachant son corps nu du drap. _

_House ne dormait pas. Les yeux fixés au plafond, l'air grave et les traits tendus, il semblait réfléchir, ou décuver… Elle l'observa, quelques instants, et sentit un hoquet la surprendre. _

_« - Je… »_

_Le regard qu'il tourna vers elle, lourd de reproche, d'une haine lui étant destinée autant à elle qu'à lui, lui glaça le sang. _

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant finir sa phrase, mais en fut incapable. Sa tête tournait, son cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner. Les ternes reflets de la lune se répercutant sur le visage de House, lui donnant un air plus que terrifiant, la rendait soudain fébrile. _

_Les yeux emplis de noir, le visage livide, il la tuait soudain du regard. Avait-elle eu besoin de cela pour comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait su voir ? _

_L'ignorance qui lui portait approchait son paroxysme, et cette nuit, elle l'avait atteint avec brio. Ce n'était définitivement pas à elle, Addison Montgomery, qu'il avait prétendu faire l'amour. Ce retour sur terre lui donna l'effet d'une claque. _

_Le retour arrière était impossible. Les images de ce moment ne s'effaceraient pas. Elle les revivrait, faisant face à ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté venant des autres. La trahison._

_« Dégage »_

_Le ton qu'il employa lui donna la nausée. La bouche à demi close, elle voulut rétorquer une nouvelle fois, en vain._

_Une répulsion violente la poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain, vomissant ce dégout qu'elle éprouvait soudain pour elle-même. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

**HHH**

House s'installa à son bureau. Il était 11h. Il avait eu un mal fou à se lever du lit, malgré l'odeur de femme, étrangère à son cœur, qui en émanait. Il prit sa balle en main, observant la salle de diagnostic d'un air songeur. Elle était vide.

Il avait renvoyé ses larbins, chacun à une tâche. Consultations, paperasses, peu importait, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il fit lentement glisser sa balle d'une main à l'autre, pesant le pour et le contre d'un doute l'oppressant. Droite, Gauche. Addison, Cuddy.

Il oublia vite la nature de sa colère, et se contenta de faire voler sa balle en l'air, vidant son esprit à chaque rebond. Comme en proie à un état léthargique, il ferma les yeux, faisant abstraction des problèmes qui sévissait dans sa vie.

Lorsque la balle lui échappa pour la première fois, le bruit frappa comme une claque. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait mit un terme à sa relation avec Cuddy, pour une raison inexplicable, une raison incompréhensible pour tout être rationnel. Seulement, il n'avait vu d'autre solution. Il était effrayé par ce qu'on pouvait éprouver à son égard. Effrayait par le fait d'ouvrir une porte non close et de savoir sa maison habité par une tierce personne. Il avait peur de tout ce qu'on appelait « contact humain ». Il était certain pour lui qu'il ne pourrait donner, qu'il ne pourrait recevoir. Il ne se comblait que dans sa solitude, quitte à en mourir seul, il jugeait cela meilleur. Il en avait pris l'habitude, c'était devenu une évidence, il resterait seul, et rien que le fait d'imaginer, que toute cette préparation psychologique, pouvait être détruire par une femme, lui donnait la chair de poule. Ce n'était pas contre elle, c'était contre lui.

Soudain, alors que son cerveau semblait vouloir le conforter dans l'idée que son comportant restait normal, une silhouette lui apparu, chancelante.

« - Hm ? »

La chevelure rousse qui ondulait devant lui le fit frissonner. Il s'hasarda à la regarder, cherchant quelque chose dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il y trouva ressemblait à du doute, des regrets. Le pâle reflet de son regard à lui. Il tourna son visage, observant le mur avec intérêt.

« - Ne me faites plus jamais d'avance, c'est clair ? »

Il chancela sous ses paroles, prit d'une rage sourde. Comment osait-elle lui mettre tout sur le dos ? Il se leva, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne lâcha pas son regard du sien pour autant. Un mélange de haine et de compassion dans les yeux.

« - Vous m'avez allumée…

Vous avez acceptée !

Parce que vous me le demandiez…

Je ne vous ai jamais suppliée !

Ce n'était pas un choix mais un ordre que vous m'aviez donné…

Vous n'êtes qu'une garce ! »

La violence des paroles sortit de la bouche de House firent tressaillir Addison.

« - Vous ne sembliez pas de cet avis, hier…

Un homme n'est jamais contre un coup d'un soir

Et une femme n'est jamais contre le fait de s'envoyer en l'air avec un pauvre idiot qui rêve d'une vengeance puérile !

Vous ne savez rien de …

Mais vous avez voulu m'y faire participer ! C'est abject !

Vous y êtes entré sans que je vous y autorise…

Vous m'avez demandé de coucher avec vous, vous … vous n'en aviez même pas envie ! Pourquoi ne pas admettre les choses ? Vous aviez tellement peur que vous vouliez prouver votre capacité à oublier… Que du vent House, vous n'avez fait que...

Fermez là ! »

Il avait pâlit en posant son regard derrière Addison, n'écoutant plus ses paroles depuis déjà 10 secondes, concentrant ses yeux sur un corps frêle qui vacillait sous l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il observa ses mains et vit qu'elle tremblait.

Sous le regard troublé de la jeune femme, il se sentit perdre la partie. Pourquoi avait-il répondu à ses angoisses par un tel acte ? Il n'en savait rien, strictement rien. Il se sentait mal, infesté d'un instinct d'avoir tout raté. Il la supplia mentalement de ne pas quitter cette pièce en courant, de ne pas être là depuis plus de 2 minutes. Trop tard.

« - Vous êtes virés. »

Addison crispa ses poings, ferma les yeux. House se contenta de baisser les yeux. Face à l'incrédulité de la sentence, elle finit par ajouter, le ton plus cinglant que jamais

« - Tous les deux. »

Elle partit, sans courir, sans se précipiter, la tête haute, retenant ses larmes pour plus tard.

La vengeance, aussi dure qu'elle soit, lui donna un gout de réussite dans la bouche, quelque en soit les conséquences.

La roue avait tournée.


End file.
